In computer and telecommunications networks, presence information (e.g., a presence state) can provide a status indicator that conveys an ability and/or a willingness of a potential communication partner, such as a user and/or a user device, to communicate. A client employed by the user can communicate presence information (e.g., a presence state) via a network connection to a presence service. The presence service can make such presence information available for distribution to other computing devices, such as to inform others of the client's availability and willingness to communicate.